


Come Dance With Me

by dreamsheartstory



Series: Once Upon a One Shot [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsheartstory/pseuds/dreamsheartstory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby asks Regina to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> [becksthewolf](http://tmblr.co/m18I97Hu7F9DNn3W2qxG1rQ) sent me [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lbKHx6NivzU) and ask that I write about their first dances.

**First**  
  
Everyone was packed into Granny’s diner that night to celebrate the victory. It looked for just a moment that life might return to normal, as close to normal anyway, as Storybrooke could. Everyone was home. Someone had cleared a section of the diner and made a makeshift dance floor. Ruby had been working all night, making sure there was enough food, enough to drink, making sure everyone was okay. Regina had been sitting alone in a booth for a while. It wasn’t right that she wasn’t celebrating. The town owed her their freedom, their safety. She had saved them.  
 Slowly Ruby took off her apron and pulled together her resolve before walking over to the mayor. She perched on the edge of the table, letting her knee rest against Regina’s. “Come dance with me,” Ruby offered up her hand. She didn’t quite know what she had planned, but her gut told her that this is what she wanted.  
  
“What?” Regina looked up, perplexed.  
  
“You saved us today. You shouldn’t be over here by yourself. Come, dance, it’s all just one big group dance anyway.” The last few songs had been up beat and poppy. People dancing with whoever was near them on the floor. Ruby raised her eye brows and nodded at the mayor, signaling that she should just agree. The werewolf wouldn’t leave until she did. She hated seeing people sad or alone, and Ruby wanted to see her smile again. Regina relented, surprising herself by taking Ruby’s hand as they walked out to the dance floor.  
  
The song changed to a slow one and Regina started to pull away, “Dance with me anyway.” Ruby wrapped her arms around Regina, her hands clasped lightly behind the shorter woman’s head.   
  
“I don’t know if I–“   
  
Ruby placed a finger to her lips, “Shhh. Just dance.” Her heart pounded as she tucked a strand of hair behind Regina’s ear.  
  
Regina’s hands rested lightly on Ruby’s hips and Ruby wondered how long it had been since she had been this close to someone. As she started to sway side to side she pulled Regina in closer.   
  
At first Regina moved stiffly unsure of what she was doing with the waitress. But others were pairing off and seemed to pay them little mind. Her hands moved from Ruby’s hips to the small of her back. Then Ruby rested her forehead on Regina’s. The mayor could feel the waitresses’ breath, close enough that her thoughts singled in on one thing alone whether she wanted them to or not. Her heart fluttered with anticipation, and for a moment she hoped the song would play on all night.  
  
The song ended and Ruby pulled away slightly, but not before placing a quick kiss on the corner of Regina’s mouth. “Thank you,” she murmured disappearing into the crowd before Regina had a chance to respond.  
  
  
**Together**  
  
There was music playing, the town was celebrating again. Everyone had returned home.  
  
“I haven’t seen you in ages.” Regina remarked as she stepped in front of the werewolf wanting to reach for her, but not knowing where they stood.  
  
“We’ve all been busy, saving the town and all. Going off on secret missions.” Ruby shrugged it off. She had missed so much being gone for so long. Her mission, while it helped Storybrooke had kept her away from the people she loved.   
  
“Don’t leave again.” The former mayor pursed her lips trying to find the words. Instead she held out her hand, “Come dance with me.”  
  
Ruby took her hand and was pulled into a tight embrace, their hands clasped to dance the waltz that was playing, even though no one else was dancing. “What are we–“  
  
Hands full, Regina silenced Ruby with a quick kiss, “Just follow my lead.”  
  
  
**Always**  
  
Regina was staring at Ruby unable to believe her life was real, that Ruby was her wife. That the stunning woman who was smiling and laughing with their guests was moments from taking her onto the floor to dance for the first time as a married couple. All those years ago when Ruby had first coaxed her out onto the dance floor, she never imagined this is where they would end up. That first awkward dance, and the moment when Ruby kissed her for the first time, had stirred something inside her that she thought she would never feel.   
  
“Regina?”  
  
“Hmm?” she snapped out of her reverie.  
  
Ruby held out her hand, “Come dance with me?”  
  
“Always.”


End file.
